Rapunzel
by Brujhah
Summary: COMPLETO - Encerrada en la torre ya no habra principe que la rescate, solo un pacto de sangre del cual ella sola debera salir. AXI.Please dejen review. Minific.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rapunzel.-**_

_N/A:_

_Esto nació después de haber visto Tangled, pero obviamente debí de hacerlo bajo en halo de lo que es Hellsing, por lo mismo imagine que el hacer algo muy extenso terminaría por desmotivarme. Así que bueno, ya para los que lean sabrán lo "oscura" que es esta versión. _

_Aunque debo de admitir que fuera de lo de la extensión del cabello no hay mucho que se parezca a la historia de Rapunzel, sin embargo me parecio divertido hacerlo, diganme al final si es que hago un segundo capitulo o no, así que el final aún es abierto._

_

* * *

_

Integra miró al hombre con el mismo desprecio con el cual lo hacia desde que entendiera todo, cual había sido su papel en esa historia, lo odiaba tanto como se odiaba ella. Como siempre grito tres veces su nombre, si ella no le ayudaba él ya sabría como llegar a ella y una vez que lo hiciera el castigo sería terrible.

Se encamino con calma y reticencia hacia el gran ventanal, con desprecio cogio todo su cabello y lo dejo caer, miró hacia el suelo, hasta él llegó.

Un par de relámpagos iluminaron la silueta que al pie de la torre y con envidiable habilidad escalaban hacia ella, lo vio demorarse bajo aquella oscura capa, era obvio por que regresaba; las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

**oooOOOooo**

Alucard sacó la daga de la espalda de su ultima victima, sinceramente no había buscado darle muerte, pero le había descubierto, una lástima lo que menos había deseado era ser visto, ahora tendría que deshacerse del cadáver; más pistas sobre él.

Miró a su alrededor y un relámpago le mostró lo extenso del pasillo, vio las cortinas que dividían parte del castillo con las escaleras y de estas sacó una, con su daga la corto a todo lo largo. Una vez terminado aquél trabajo, tomo el cuerpo y lo envolvió en esta, era un sujeto pesado, aún así con sus fuerzas fue capaz de conducirlo cerca de uno de los ventanales, abrió estos sin preocuparse por el ruido, ya que otro relámpago lo apago, el otro extremo de la cortina la amarró fuertemente al picaporte de una de las puertas y dejó caer el cadáver envuelto en estas hasta que en la oscuridad de aquella noche lo perdió de vista.

**oooOOOooo**

Integra se sentó dándole la espalda al su padre, este cogió su cabello y lo aspiro.

-Di la oración…- dijo con voz cansina. Integra resoplo molesta y habló.

-He sacado con gran nitidez la fuerza de mi vida…- primero comenzó en las raíces -…Solo basta un buen cuchillo para matar a cualquier soñador…- luego el brillo rojizo comenzó a extenderse por todo su cabello volviéndolo oscuro, Walter palpo las hebras y sin poder evitarlo cuando su índice se mojo se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreo - …Me extraviare, mientras nadie me sujeta, golpeada y perdida podré morir de todas maneras…- a esas alturas su padre se embebía en su cabello, lo lamía y estrujaba como si estuviera sediento de agua, Integra miró sus pies descalzos, ya había comenzado el desastre, las sangre goteaba sobre estos y manchaba las claras cerámicas de su torre.

Miró a su espalda y vio el espectáculo que siempre le desagradara, su padre con el rostro manchado de sangre, lamiéndose las manos y los dedos como un muerto de hambre, entonces lo veía rejuvenecer, como sus arrugas desaparecían y su cabello se acortaba, como su espalda se enderezaba y sus manos cobraban fuerza.

-¿Estás bien padre?- eran esas palabras las que siempre lo impulsaban hacia atrás, dejándose caer para descansar de lo lleno y rechoncho que se sentía.

-Muy bien gracias…- le veía levantarse con dificultad, a causa del estomago lleno y subir los escalones hacia su habitación, antes de desaparecer siempre ordenaba –limpia todo…

**oooOOOooo**

Había que correr, huir y salvar el pellejo, nada más que eso, miró dentro de su cartera y vio la diminuta corona de diamantes, era el robo del siglo y él era el infame del siglo, mira que robarle al rey asesinado la única reliquia de su hija desaparecida. Pero Alucard no era un hombre decente, claro que no, él ser un asesino y ladrón no te hacen precisamente una persona moral, lo que en si resultaba una _"bendición_" la carga que significaba la culpa no lo atosigaba y si fuera por la decencia jamás habría matado a ese pobre guardia que le había sorprendido, la idea principal en aquél momento era huir, huir de la guardia que en su torpeza le había descubierto.

Se escondió.

Su alta, aunque oscura figura se perdió en medio de todas las sombras que pululaban en el pueblo, nuevamente hecho mano de su daga y en cuanto uno de los soldados más jóvenes pasó cerca de él, le rebano el cuello; perfecto, ahora tenía un caballo y un disfraz.

Sigilosamente salió del pueblo y se encamino al bosque, aún llovía con fuerza y aquello le servía, nadie pregunto donde iba.

**oooOOOooo**

-Padre…- Integra se quedó en el limite de la puerta esperando una respuesta de este.

-Dime…

-Estaba pensando… hoy esta oscuro y no hay nadie…- Walter alzó la cabeza mientras que dándole la espalda se abrochaba su levita. Sin voltear le dijo.

-Estas loca si crees que te dejare salir… - Integra ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

Sin embargo entendía que esta era su última oportunidad, aunque entendía que si se hubiera adelantado él estaría débil y ella no.

-Lo haré de todos modos…- dijo y en un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta en la habitación de su padre.

Antes de que este llegara se había adueñado de la llave de aquella habitación, lo necesitaba ahí y era algo que siempre hacia cuando bebía del cabello de ella. Cerró a toda prisa, al momento en que un poderoso puño atravesaba la puerta de roble.

-¡Integraaa, no te atrevas maldita zorra!- gritó, entendió de inmediato que tendría que hacerlo de otra manera el castigo sería el más terrible que jamás había recibido.

Bajo corriendo al salón, la sangre le hizo resbalar, aún así engancho el cabello al dosel de la escalera, y empujando las ventanas se dejó caer.

**oooOOOooo**

Dejo correr al caballo en una dirección distinta, sería la forma de despistar a la guardia en cuanto notaran al muchacho muerto, reviso nuevamente su cartera; si el tesoro seguía con él.

Con aún más cuidado se preocupo de que nadie le siguiera, cuando era imposible el que existiera alguien más ahí. Atravesó un pequeño puente y subió una pedregosa montaña, la lluvia sin bien le estorbaba la vista, refrescaba sus miembros.

De momento todo parecía haber resultado de lo más _"fácil"_ y lo que pudo haberse complicado ya se había resuelto. Solo le faltaba ir por ella.

**oooOOOooo**

_-La sangre sana…- le habría dicho, y valla que tenía razón, se habían topado casi por coincidencia a la orilla del lago, ella se veía solitaria y perdida, una victima perfecta para él. No pensó jamás en seguir a su lado, de hecho sus ideas sobre ese tipo de doncellas iban de la mano con pésimos actos, nada honorables y poco recomendados para los caballeros._

_Pero el no era un caballero, hace mucho que se había alejado de aquél ideal. Hace mucho que lo habían alejado de ese ideal._

_Desde que le vio Integra le pareció hermosa y su cabello, casi pálido y antinaturalmente largo solo le hizo preguntarse más por ella._

_-Estoy maldita…- le había dicho, y si así era._

**oooOOOooo**

Integra alzó la vista esperando que es cualquier momento su padre se dejara caer sobre ella, lo vio acercarse al ventanal de la torre y aún sin lograr distinguirle, como este le observaba, sentía toda su ira y odio hacia ella y si bien la necesitaba, si bien jamás le mataría sabía que podía lastimarla, ya le había amenazado con cortarle las piernas, la misma noche en que le había descubierto en su primera escapada, la noche en que le conoció a él.

**oooOOOooo**

_-Estar a solas de noche en el campo es un ofrecimiento para cualquier bandido ¿no crees?- Integra no supo que fue lo que le llamó la atención, pero decidió quedarse, no sentía miedo aunque si una gran curiosidad, sensación que él mismo transmitía mientras observaba su larga cabellera._

_-¿Eres tú uno?- preguntó secamente, Alucard sonrío con gracia y se encogió de hombros._

_-Tal vez…- se acercó a ella un par de pasos y toco con tranquilidad su cabello -¿Por qué lo llevas tan largo?_

_-Es obvio… no lo he cortado- nuevamente le vio sonreír, así como leía la malicia en sus ojos._

**oooOOOooo**

_-No te haré daño…- le había dicho, aunque era la misma mentira que había dicho desde los catorce años cuando violara por primera vez, si era capaz de cogerla de la mano sería mucho más fácil forzarla, lo que le intrigaba era que ella si quiera había intentado alejarse, solo le miraba de manera indecible, con un gesto de arrogancia y frialdad que no pudo menos que considerar propio. Esta bien, lo admitía, ella era diferente._

_-¿Crees que me engañas así?- preguntó, mientras se colocaba de pie._

_-Yo no quiero engañarte…- entonces la vio reír._

_-No claro que no… solo estás de paso ¿cierto?- aquella sutil sinceridad le molesto, sobre todo ante aquél gesto de superioridad que ella le lanzaba, ahora se marchaba. Si, le dejaba a solas._

_Entonces la cogió del cabello, ella grito y se giró. El la cogió de la nuca y estampo un beso forzado que ella no contesto, ella se resistió y el presiono. La chica gritó y él le tapo la boca, ella se revolvía en sus brazos y oponía resistencia._

_-¿Por qué ahora te haces la difícil…? Estabas aquí sola, tranquila…- dijo casi riendo -… te aseguro que no te hare daño._

_Ella le mordió la mano hasta hacerla sangrar._

_-¡Ah! ¡Zorra!- el la abofeteo, ella cayó al suelo, él se fue sobre ella._

_-¡Por estúpida ahora tendré que violarte!- ella respiraba con fuerza, el le cogia del cuello._

_-¿Por qué no entonces me besas?- desafió ella._

_Si, era diferente, había logrado dejarle de una pieza._

**oooOOOooo**

Nuevamente Integra se revolvía pero ahora para deshacerse del agarre de su padre, o del hombre que se hacia llamar como tal.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó con fuerza, al momento en que se clavó al suelo para no seguir, Walter no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un par de pasos y la cogió con aún mayor fuerza del cabello que nacía de la chasquilla.

-¿Quieres ir con él cierto?- dijo conteniendo la ira -¿Creías que me podías encerrar?

-¡Suéltame de una vez!- gritó nuevamente. A lo que Walter río.

-¿Crees que estás en tu palacio, crees que puedes darme ordenes? Muchacha estúpida, ya todos te han abandonado… nadie te recuerda y tu padre ya ha muerto, ahora podré cortarte las piernas y dejaras de hacerme estos escándalos de una vez por todas- la arrojo al suelo, Integra sintió como su mentón chocaba con una roca, alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor, él aún no llegaba, si esto se salía de control tendría que hacerlo ella.

Walter se acercó y extendió su brazo hacia ella. Ella lo golpeó.

-No volverás a tocarme…- dijo, Walter nuevamente río.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

**oooOOOooo**

_Alucard debió retroceder, la punzada que penetro en su costado y la segunda que se hundió en su pecho, estaban quitándole la vida. _

_¡El que se había acercado todo jactancioso a esa chiquilla para violarla había sido apuñalado por esa pequeña zorra!_

_La que ahora le miraba con fija curiosidad para ver los cambios que se ofrecían en un cuerpo que pronto moriría, la vio lanzar la daga al pasto ¿Cómo no la había visto, donde la había ocultado?_

_-¿Impresionado cazador?- dijo ella, con ese tono tan arrogante con el cual le había pedido que la besara -… todos uds. Son iguales…- continuo – apoderándose y dejando de lado solo por que se consideran superiores…_

_Alucard sintió como la sangre se agolpaba ahora a su boca, luego de llenar sus pulmones, vio que ella le miraba fijamente._

_-Ahora morirás…- le dijo – te estás ahogando y pronto los coágulos saldrán de tus heridas… eso si no se cierran de inmediato._

_Fue entonces cuando se acercó a él y con suavidad paso su brazo tras su nuca, dejo caer aquél pálido cabello sobre su rostro e inicio la oración:_

_He sacado con gran nitidez la fuerza de mi vida, solo basta un buen cuchillo para matar a cualquier soñador … Me extraviare, mientras nadie me sujeta, golpeada y perdida podré morir de todas maneras…- se detuvo entonces y él noto de su cabello chorreaba un liquido oscuro parecido al que salía de sus heridas… - Bebe…- le ordeno con suavidad – es sangre, la sangre sana- no sabría decir por que confió en ella, tal vez por que se sentía avergonzado o desesperado, o por la suave invitación que ella le hacia, ella le llevo unas hebras a la boca y de estas bebió._

**oooOOOooo**

Cuando Walter la alzó nuevamente del pelo, un fuerte relámpago pareció partirle en dos, cayó de rodillas al suelo y debió impulsarse con los codos para no estrellar el rostro.

Integra respiro aliviada por fin había dado resultado.

Walter tenía el corazón acelerado y por algún motivo sentía que todos sus miembros se estaban agarrotando.

-¿Qué…que me… has… hecho bastarda… Maldita…zorra?- dijo conteniendo su odio, Integra se levanto, sacó la daga de su liga y esta vez fue ella quién le cogió del cabello.

-Te envenene- contesto secamente, antes de abrirle el cuello.

**oooOOOooo**

Volvió a la torre y cogió sus cosas, se miró una última vez al espejo y cogiendo todo su cabello, se lo corto.

La sangre mano de la misma manera en que lo había hecho esa noche, se miró y vio que le agradaba su cambio, solo que este se volvió tan pálido como la ceniza, mejor se vería más adulta.

Se cubrió con la capa que Alucard le entregara y miro, también por ultima vez la cama en la cual él había descansado.

**oooOOOooo**

_-Creí que me habías matado…- dijo cuando la vio sentada frente a él leyendo, al parecer le había cuidado quizás por cuanto tiempo._

_-No, de haberlo querido estarías muerto…_

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Integra le observo._

_-¿No lo recuerdas?- a Alucard le pareció un cinismo el negarse pero al mismo tiempo supo que era inapropiado el hablarlo._

_-¿Debo pedirte disculpas?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por bueno… Por lo que quise hacerte?_

_-Yo intente matarte… así que supongo estamos a mano…- Alucard no pudo evitar sonreír. Se recostó nuevamente y miro a su alrededor._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En mi casa, en mi habitación, han pasado dos días desde que bueno…- Alucard le observo nuevamente. No se había fijado, ella tenía los ojos azules._

**oooOOOooo**

Alucard pudo divisar la torre desde lejos, esta ardía y contra un cielo tan salvaje y oscuro parecía que el sol se había rebelado quitándole protagonismo a la noche y a la lluvia, miro hacia el horizonte y la vio a ella, avanzando hacia él.

Había matado al viejo, ahora era libre y él también había cumplido con su parte del plan.

-¿Esta muerto?- preguntó secamente, Integra asintió mirando al suelo.

-¿Tienes la corona?- Alucard sonrió y levanto su cartera a la altura de ella.

-Entonces su majestad… - dijo con tono meloso - ¿Cuál es el plan de acción ahora?

-Terminar de vengarme…- dijo secamente – recuperar lo que es mío- Alucard sonrió, ahora entendía el por que esta mujer le había atraído desde el principio, por ella había eliminado a un rey y por ella había robado la corona que sabía le pertenecía.

-Quiero continuar a su lado…

-Te lo dije… estoy maldita.

-Ya somos dos…

**oooOOOooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A:_

_Bien acá una segunda parte, mucho más corta que la primera, pero creo que lo terminaré en el próximo episodio. Pues bien, al final de Tangled, todo era felicidad y ella se casaba con él. Pues no creo que todo funcione así y eso queda reflejado en esta parte del Fic._

_Gracias por lo reviews del primer episodio; Eli Phamtom, Lady Murphy, Princes Sekushi y Turin Turamabar ¡que buen nombre!_

* * *

Integra miró al hombre de pies a cabeza. Para su fortuna no había otros herederos y el diario de la reina entregado al monseñor certificaba su historia, miró al monseñor; un viejo decrepito del cual se encargaría una vez que todo estuviera finalizado.

Se paseo con calma frente al hombre, quién mantenía la cabeza gacha. Alucard oculto en las sombras solo le observaba.

-Repite tu nombre por favor…

-Marcus…- dijo cabizbajo, Integra fue hacia el monseñor y cogió nuevamente el diario.

-Yaciste tú con la reina ¿cierto?- Marcus asintió – tengo una duda… sobre tu historia…

-Dígame su Alteza…

-¿Por qué no estás muerto? ¿El Rey lo sabía?- Marcus nuevamente asintió.

-No te creo- sentencio, abrió el diario y recorrió una cuentas paginas -… acá dice que las sospechas del rey la llevaran a la tumba, siente temor y pena ¿Estaba enamorada de él?

-Si su alteza…

-¿Por qué lo engaño entonces?- Marcus negó. Integra miró al monseñor y asintió. Marcus viendo que pronto se le acercaba el fin habló.

-Sé por que lo hizo…- dijo de golpe, Integra volteó y le observo.

-¿Hacer que?

-Es Ud. la princesa de la torre, la niña a la que encerraron…- Integra alzo el mentón con dignidad – cuéntamelo todo…

**oooOOOooo**

El reino celebro con alegría la llegada de la princesa, con asombro escuchaban en cada calle, casa e iglesia la fantástica historia de la Princesa encerrada por un traidor sirviente en una torre, durante veinte años.

Solo un caballero con Alucard había sido capaz de subir aquél lugar y ayudarle a escapar.

Alucard reía al oír semejante historia, y le extrañaba aún más que Integra lo permitiera. El día de la coronación, ella lucia especialmente solemne, siempre había sido una muchacha seria y él así le había conocido.

Si bien no habían vuelto a tratarse de la manera en que lo hicieran cuando él le ayudo, ella lo había nombrado jefe de su guardia. Manteniéndolo lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo supo rodearse de consejeros hábiles e inteligentes.

Entonces las proposiciones de matrimonio comenzaron a llegar.

**oooOOOooo**

-Jamás pensé que deseabas casarte…- dijo él, Integra giró la vista y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así?- Alucard se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta.

-En todas las casas y villas del reino se dice que soy tu salvador, el valiente caballero que te rescato…- Integra volteó la cabeza, sin prestarle atención.

-Que suerte que nadie hablé de tus nobles intenciones cuando nos conocimos…

-Quiere su majestad decir… cuando clavo el puñal en mi costado- Integra se giró completamente.

-Y no olvides el pecho… cuando te ahogabas en tu propia sangre.

**oooOOOooo**

Era cierto todo aquello había ocurrido y le habían hecho ver la extraordinaria chica que Integra era, no solo le había apuñalado, si no que después le había curado y cuidado, la primera vez que se habían visto su padre había golpeado a la chica, por atreverse a salir de la torre. En aquél momento no había sentido nada, ahora era diferente. Recordar aquella imágenes le hacia sentir extraño; molesto y frustrado, aunque no era capaz de saber por que.

**oooOOOooo**

-¿Qué no lo sabes?... – Integra alzó la mirada – necesitaba un guardaespaldas…- si, era una respuesta concisa y clara, lógica como era ella y absolutamente decepcionante – sin embargo…- él alzó la vista, Integra sujetaba sus cartas mirándole fijamente, la luz del día la hacia ver radiante, y le parecía que aquello no encajaba en el cuadro que ambos representaban.

El había asesinado desde siempre y ella lo había hecho para conseguir la libertad, siquiera había necesitado su ayuda…

-…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**oooOOOooo**

Alucard dio un fuerte respiro, y se separó del cuerpo de la mujer, esta rápidamente comenzó a farfullar el honor que había sido recibir en su cuerpo una "espada" tan generosa. El se encontraba ausente, perdido en otros vagos pensamientos, su vida actual, en la cual no le faltaba nada y la fortuna de la cual disponía.

La condesa giró hacia él, y apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma le preguntó.

-¿Es cierto que estuvo veinte años encerrada?- Alucard asintió, mientras se colocaba de pie.

-¿Y como fue que le salvasteis?- Alucard la miró por sobre el hombro y secamente dijo.

-Maté a su carcelero.

**oooOOOooo**

Cuando llegó a palacio, ordeno a la guardia que resguardaba a su majestad hacer el cambio correspondiente, y a la ama de llaves revisar dentro de su habitación, la mujer salió a los pocos segundos alarmada. Su majestad no estaba.

La revisión fue rápida y concisa, él supo de inmediato donde buscarla.

La primera vez que Alucard había estado en el palacio, había asesinado a un hombre y había lanzado su cadáver al precipicio que se extendía sobre la zona norte del castillo. Ahora toda esa zona estaba reservada, para ella, él y el servicio, la guardia no podía cruzar aquél lugar.

Estaba sentada en el pequeño balcón, con una pierna alzada, en esta apoyaba el mentón, los cabellos le cubrían los ojos y no era posible ver si es que estaba despierta o no.

-Su majestad…- susurro cuando en silencio salió al balcón, volteó hacia la ama de llaves y la tranquilizó, indicándole que podía retirarse. Integra no reacciono. Alucard se acercó aún más.

Era una noche tranquila y sosegada, el viento solo refrescaba aún más los calores del verano que del suelo parecían evaporarse hacia las alturas.

-Su majestad… Integra…

-¿Pensabas que tus días terminarían así?- dijo de pronto. Alucard se detuvo y la observo con atención.

-No me quejo por mi fortuna ¿Esta su majestad haciéndolo?- Integra alzó la cabeza y volvió a poyarla en su rodilla.

-Creo que cambie una cárcel por otra…- Alucard alzó la vista y miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?- Integra alzó el rostro casi asustada.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

**oooOOOooo**

Alucard persiguió al asesino con furia, solo un espacio blanco en su cabeza, lleno de sangre le decía que aquél sujeto se merecía la peor de las torturas antes de morir, su caballo relincho de tanto que lo forzaba a aumentar la velocidad, vino una encrucijada y debió detenerse.

Los soldados tras él, se detuvieron a su orden, mando a unos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, él desenfundó la espada y se encaminó por el centro.

**oooOOOooo**

Integra observo con gesto altivo al muchacho que había querido quitarle la vida. La información ya se la habían sacado, solo deseaba verlo una vez más, se paseó frente a él, con calma, deleitándose en su papel.

-Eres valiente como pocos…- alzo la vista mirando a Alucard -… pero lo que has hechos es traición y debes morir- se encamino hacia Alucard quién hizo una reverencia cuando ella paso por su lado y sutilmente le susurro.

-Quiero su cabeza en una lanza exhibida en la plaza…

**oooOOOooo**

Había desaparecido nuevamente. En aquella ocasión ella estaba recostada sobre el borde, el cual cubría a la perfección su cuerpo. Integra le vio acercarse.

-He recibido la oferta de matrimonio del príncipe Paris…- Alucard alzó una ceja.

-¿Aceptara su majestad?

-Supongo que si, el trato es más que aceptable, no podrá interferir en el gobierno de mi reino, así como al nacer un heredero sus posesiones, mientras yo viva se limitarán al reino de él y solo será mi heredero cuando yo muera…- Alucard se acercó con calma y se sentó a una distancia prudente de ella.

-¿Cuál es el afán de todo esto? A un rey no podrás matarlo para liberarte, y ciertamente yo no te ayudare- Integra río para si.

-No fue mucha la ayuda que tuve de ti la primera vez…- se coloco de pie – todo el beneficio de esto te lo has llevado tú- Alucard se cruzó de brazos y con ironía agrego.

-Difícil es la vida de su majestad…- Integra alzó el mentón.

-Tú tampoco lo has pasado mal…

**oooOOOooo**

Alucard estrelló el brazo contra el marco de la puerta evitando que Integra la cruzara, esta se detuvo de golpe, al ver su paso interferido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué es lo que Ud. hace?

-Salgo de esta habitación para dirigirme a otra- que fastidio la lógica con la cual resolvía todo.

-¿Qué debo de hacer para que su majestad no se case?- Integra le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay nada que este en tus manos, no es necesario que hagas nada.

-Entonces… nunca...- Integra alzó el mentón y le miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo esperas que algo así ocurra? Eres un asesino.

-Tú también lo eres Integra…- y sin decir más la cogió del rostro y la beso.


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: El final, aunque no el gran final... Pero de todas maneras dejo espacio para la imaginación. Gracias a todos por leer y eso... adieu._

_Atte_

_Brujhah.-_

* * *

Esa noche se marchó. No dejó mensaje alguno. El segundo de su guardia le informó que simplemente dejo su ropa en las galeras de la guardia, se vistió como civil, tomo un caballo y se alejó del reino.

Integra absorbió la información con el mismo gesto que había mantenido frente a todos aquella mañana, en silencio y sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación. Aunque no entendía el por que de la molesta sensación que le subía por las piernas, le pasaba por el estómago y le regurgitaba en la garganta, empujándola a descartar ese día de audiencias y a recluirse en su habitación.

Cuando estuvo en esta, recostada en su cama. Siguió preguntándose el por qué de su molestia física, de la nada llegó a su cabeza el beso que él le diera y como la había sometido con este, doblándole las muñecas hasta obligarla arrodillarse, como le había acompañado en aquella suave caída inclinándose el mismo. A esas alturas ella ya había accedido a que el invadiera su boca, mordiéndole los labios, sumergiendo su lengua, en un suave vaivén al tiempo que invasivo.

Estaba descolocada.

Se llevo los dedos a los labios.

"_Alucard"_ susurró.

**oooOOOooo**

Las semanas consiguientes la sumergieron en deberes y acciones a tomar, con la firme intención de olvidar a quién le había dejado atrás, ordenó que no existieran limites para las audiencias, así como coloco todo su empeño en cerrar la unión con el príncipe Paris, estableció la mayor cantidad de acuerdos económicos entre naciones del que se tuviera registro y participo en cada una de las recepciones que los embajadores de los países vecinos propiciaron para celebrar cada acuerdo cerrado.

La idea era terminar exhausta. Si, así era mucho menos tiempo utilizaba en pensar en cierto jefe de guardia que le había robado un beso.

"_Alucard"_

**oooOOOooo**

La carreta se desvió de su camino en cuanto su conductor notó que habían sido encerrados en una trampa, sacó su espada, dispuesto a luchar en cuanto, por la fuerza, se vieran detenidos. Miró a su espalda y notó, no sin algo de desesperación que se encontraban a solas, gran parte de la comitiva había desaparecido en un mar de caos, gritos y muertes. El príncipe se apareció por la ventanilla, junto con el bandido que había logrado subirse a la carreta.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, un atenazante dolor pareció patearle desde la nuca hacia el cráneo. No lo entendió. Pero Paris lo vio.

Había sido un hacha, la que rebanara lo último que quedaba, del último hombre que le había jurado lealtad.

Con dificultad, pero hábilmente pudo hacerse de las riendas. Detuvo el carruaje y con su espada desató las riendas de los caballos, era poco el tiempo que tenía. De la nada vio como un alto caballero, do roja armadura se hacia presente frente a él. Era noble, lo sabía por sus armas.

-¿Estáis en problemas mi señor?- preguntó, Paris asintió. Montando su caballo se colocó al lado del desconocido.

-¿Quién sois?- preguntó.

-Príncipe Vlad de Valaquia…- Paris asintió, casi aliviado. Su nación tenía tratos con Valaquia, podría alegar a ellos para obtener refugio y proseguir su camino.

-¿Y Ud. mi señor?

-Soy en príncipe Paris…- Vlad asintió con lentitud.

-Os uniréis a la princesa Integra…- Paris suspiro aliviado, si ese hombre conocía aquél plan, mucho más fácil sería pedirle ayuda.

-Así es, su majestad, por favor concédame asilo… - Paris no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando su cabeza salió volando por los aires. Se quedó observándolo con cuidado, valla que era un chico lindo, por lo que había hablado con sus hombres, también era valiente e inteligente. No, hubiera sido demasiado el extendérselo sin más a Integra. Ahora, solo había que esperar.

**oooOOOooo**

Odiaba el nombre de princesa viuda, pero valla que tenían razón. Aunque era una suposición triste, sin mencionar que ya se rumoreaba sobre su maldición, poco antes de ascender al trono, el rey había sido asesinado. Ahora lo era un príncipe. Se decía que ella los atraía a la muerte.

No sabía por que, pero Alucard se venía en cada momento a su cabeza. A Paris le habían dado muerte unos bandidos, ¿Habría estado él ahí? Prefería pensar que no, era llanamente una ridiculez.

**oooOOOooo**

Los caballos negros hicieron ingreso, sin aviso a su nación, miles y miles de ellos avanzando con calma, no sabían si era una invasión o no, pero la alarma corrió por las calles hasta el palacio.

**oooOOOooo**

Integra espoleó su caballo y avanzó por sobre sus hombres, la guardia real esperaba tras ella. Así lo había ordenado, vestía de gris y llevaba un peto plateado de armadura sobre sus ropas, la espada le colgaba del costado.

Alucard tuvo que pestañear para verla mejor, o al menos creer si es que era lo que veía.

"_¿Mi espada?"_

El alzó la mano ordenando a sus hombres que no hicieran nada, avanzó hacia ella, quién con un aire de dignidad que no había visto antes. Se detuvo y con voz firme, habló.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros asuntos en mi nación?- Vlad solo se dedico a trotar en rededor de ella, situación que comenzó a ofuscarla.

-Vengo por vos… - Integra le miro con extrañeza y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Reconocía ese tono de voz, así como sus ademanes, y ahora que lo observaba completamente. Podría decir que si ¿Era el…?

-¿Alucard…?


End file.
